Amour à sens unique
by Liliael
Summary: Un Jared amoureux de Gaby plonge dans ses pensées en fixant son regard sur sa petite amie et sur la fille qu'il aime ... Mais à quoi pense exactement Jared? C'est ici que vous aurez la réponse et nul part d'autre.


_Bonjour tout le monde, j'aimerais vous présentez ma première histoire mise en ligne dont j'aimerais avoir des reviews autant positif que négatif tant que c'est structuré._

_Sinon les personnages dans les Âmes Vagabondes ne m'appartiennent, malheureusement pas, même si je ne refuserais pas que SM me les donnent._

_Mais on n'est pas ici pour parler de soi donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

Assit contre mur depuis maintenant une bonne quinzaine de minutes, Jared fixait Melanie et Gaby qui se parlaient comme si elles étaient des amies de toujours. Ce n'était pas le cas même si elles se avaient partagés, de manière involontaire, les souvenirs de leur vie respective quand Melanie était encore l'hôte de Vagabonde. C'était surement ça qui les aidait à s'entendre aussi bien et de ne pas avoir de secrets pour l'autre. Les jeunes filles étaient plongées dans leur discussion qu'elles n'étaient pas remarqués sa présence alors qu'il n'avait pas cherché à rester discret.

Son regard ne pouvait les quitter car son esprit était troublé par les deux filles en face de lui, elles n'arrêtaient pas de hanter ses pensées même s'il ne montrait rien. Jared n'était pas vraiment troublé par la présence de Melanie car elle était sa petite amie, c'était Gaby qui était la cause de son trouble intérieur. La douce et fragile Gaby.

C'était sans se rendre compte que Jared s'était attaché à elle, aidé par la plastique de Melanie, jusqu'à sentir son cœur battre plus vite quand Gaby et lui étaient dans la même pièce. Quel choc il avait eu en remarquant les différents symptômes causés en lui dès que Vagabonde était proche de son corps. Lui qui pensait avoir trouvé la femme de sa vie avait découvert qu'il s'était trompé. Jared, un rebelle, était tombé amoureux de Vagabonde, une âme. L'âme qui voulait être fois tuer …

Gaby ne se doutait bien sûre de rien, Jared ne voulait pas lui causer des soucis inutiles et encore moins l'empêcher de vivre une vie heureuse auprès d'Ian. Son amour pour elle était tel qu'il était prêt à sacrifier son bonheur pour permettre celui de Vagabonde, il était aussi prêt à la voir heureuse avec un autre, avec Ian, qu'avec lui même. Jared n'avait aucun problème à se dire qu'il préférait largement souffrir seul avec cet amour à sens unique que d'obliger Gaby à choisir entre lui et Ian car ce serait un choix trop difficile à faire pour une âme. Enfin il se disait ça mais il savait que Gaby finira par choisir Ian et il ne pourra pas le supporter.

Les sentiments amoureux qu'il ressentait pour Gaby n'étaient pas la seule chose qui avait changé dans le cœur et la tête de Jared. Son amour pour Melanie s'était tari sans qu'il ne l'ait remarqué durant son absence. On pouvait même dire que cet amour n'était plus depuis que Melanie était arrivée dans les grottes avec Gaby ... Il la respectait, l'admirait mais il ne l'aimait plus comment auparavant.

Tout ceci troublait le jeune homme au point de l'empêcher de dormir parce qu'il savait qu'il allait voir dans ses songes une certaine jeune fille blonde. Il n'osait même plus embrasser Melanie de peur de voir le visage de celle qui avait maintenant prit son cœur derrière ses paupières et soupirer son nom avec amour et tendresse. Jared Howe aimait Gaby la Vagabonde …

Il avait beau l'aimer, il n'arrivait pas à totalement s'avouer ses sentiments. Il préférait se mentir. Mais pourquoi désirait-t-il tant se mentir ? C'était simple. Jared n'avait pas envie de se risquer à quitter Melanie pour aller avouer ses sentiments à la douce Gaby qui ne devait pas ressentir les mêmes sentiments que lui et la voir prendre peur alors que c'était quelque chose qu'il aimerait à tout prix éviter. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle à ses côtés.

Plonger dans ses pensées et dans son observation des jeunes filles, Jared voyait Melanie se tourner vers lui avant de lui sourire avec tendresse. Son regard ne pouvait s'empêcher de glisser sur Gaby qui affichait un petit sourire tout à fait craquant, faisant battre plus fort son cœur.

Son regard était intercepté par Melanie qui perdait alors son sourire tandis que ses yeux s'assombrissaient sur le coup de la compréhension. La jeune femme venait de comprendre ce qui l'empêchait d'être heureuse avec Jared depuis qu'elle avait récupéré son corps … Il ne l'aimait plus, son cœur était prit par une autre fille et cette fille était Gaby.

La colère de Melanie s'évaporait en voyant la douleur emplir le regard de Jared quand Ian arrivait vers eux pour prendre dans ses bras la jolie Gaby avant de l'embrasser. Un baiser remplit d'amour et de tendresse que Gaby rendait avec tout autant d'amour et de tendresse.

Jared aimait Gaby mais celle-ci aimait Ian et rien n'y changera. En le regardant partir, pour fuir la scène qui le faisait énormément souffrir, Melanie se disait que décidemment la gentille âme avait changé bien des choses depuis son arrivée parmi les rebelles …


End file.
